clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Annon- CPA/Oh boy, things changing...
So much has happened over the past few days. I'll start from the beginning: 27th July The RPF attempted to raid an event held by the Templars and were beaten on numbers. That is my opinion, was present for the final stage of the event and saw it all on Templar Discord. Their website is here if you can't find it btw: http://templarsarmy.com/ The interesting thing is right after voicing that opinion, I was kicked out of the RPF discord. I later found out this was because I was apparently in breach of rule 11, no being in other army discords. Yeah, like I'm going to follow that rule! It is super important to have as many different perspectives and viewpoints on something as possible, so if I wasn't in the Templar discord, I'd likely be more biased towards the RPF, which wouldn't be fair. RPF never reported this raid on their website, suggesting even they had accepted defeat in that battle. However, they didn't want the world to know it. Certainly a revealing decision. Maybe they've done this before? Additionally, Cygnus of the Templars told me they liked my work... He's a national chancellor... I promptly narrowly avoided fainting from shock. Finally, I wrote a wiki page for Xing, the Templar leader. Definitely interesting to do. 28th July- Present My suspicions have escalated from here. What with finding out the RPF never posted the attempted raid, as well as information found from interacting with members of the Templars. I discovered who toysoldier is, to my horror and disgust. He has no page, so I had to look through alternative news sources. A terrible dictator, they say Elmikey was a bad guy, somehow I disagree! Even if Elm was the tyrannical dictator everyone claims he is, toysoldier would make him look like the nicest guy on Earth! I also found this on the RPF website: "doc told me i have 2 days to live but im still spending 30 misntro attend this event cuh is important so for all u guys that r living healthy n yung you should attend. no excuses." Said by Chip on the RPF website in a post. Let me translate this into NOT a grammar messGrammarly [sue me covered the thing in red lines!]; "Doctor told me I have two days to live but I'm still spending 30 minutes to attend this event. Because it's important. So for all you guys that are living healthily and are young, you should attend, no excuses." Excuse me, but WHAT??? Since when was Chip dying? I remember nothing about this ever being a thing and apparently, he still lives post about it though I don't know, I seriously doubt he actually is dying/dead and honestly since this came after the RPF loss due to lack of numbers, it feels like an attempt to guilt trip people into attending events, which, wow, that's a really low thing to do! Of course, if this is true then my full sympathies go to Chip and his family, but I really doubt it. I'm now almost certain something big is going on, whether it is the whole theory that Left is toysoldier, believed by some, like Elmikey. Personally, I doubt this, but as my information remains limited at this stage, I still don't know. If anyone does have any information, however, leave me a note on my message wall or DM me on discord if you're on the Red Dawn alliance, Templar, Club Penguin Online, dancing shark squad or pizza federation discords and you'll be able to message me. Any and all information is welcome. Category:Blog posts